The Power Of Love
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: (WRITTEN FOR RYLEY WEEK) Jake broke Marley's heart, and Ryder is there to pick up the pieces and make it whole again.


Marley was broken. She didn't know what to do now. Her heart was broken. She never thought this could happen, not after what happened on Valentines day. How could he do this to her?

Jake had been wanting Marley to have sex with him for a while now, but she wasn't ready. She was only sixteen and Marley kind of still believed in the sex after marriage thing so she wasn't going to do it now.

Jake was starting to feel very tired of waiting for Marley to get out of her comfort zone, he was starting to wonder what the point of staying virgin was. He saw it as a way for girls to get a boyfriend and then have the time of their lives.

But it was nothing like that. Marley knew it was something sacred and wasn't going to give it up to just anyone. At least not yet. She wasn't ready, she was only sixteen. She never though she would have been under pressure to give her boyfriend a physical experience, but she was.

But not anymore.

Marley didn't have a boyfriend anymore, not after what she just saw. All she did was go back to the choir room for her jacket, when she saw them. Jake, with another girl. Not with Marley. With another girl. He was kissing another girl and they looked a little more involved. He couldn't have slept with her? Marley wondered and hoped that wasn't the case.

But then she heard some of the words leave the others mouth. _So you want to have some fun in the locker room again or do you want to come over and have some fun in my bedroom this time?_

Marley heard those words and knew that Jake and her were so apart. She didn't know how this could of happened? Wait… she did. She wasn't ready to be dirty and Jake apparently couldn't take it any longer.

Marley looked at them and when she saw who it was, it struck her. And it wasn't Kitty, it was the one she's seen in the hallway. The girl that Kitty feared like when Marley feared her. It was the school's new biggest bitch; Bree.

Jake had cheated on her with Bree? Marley couldn't express how this made her feel. As she watched them, she accidently made a sound and then they broke from the kiss and Jake frowned when he saw his girlfriend. Marley was standing there, she saw him do his cheating and she was obviously heartbroken.

"Do you mind?" Bree asked. She obviously had no idea that she was the one dating Jake, she had no idea. But it didn't matter, Marley's heart was shattered.

"Marley, I…" Jake tried to say and she stormed out.

"Jake… what are you doing?" Bree asked but got no reply as Jake went after Marley. He blew it big time. She wasn't supposed to know and it was only supposed to be about the sex with Bree. He liked Marley as a person, but he felt that as a guy he needed a girl to be physical with.

"Marley." Jake said as he caught up to her and stopped hr from running.

"How could you?" Marley asked as tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her face. "I thought you loved me?"

"I do like you Marley." Jake tried to make it better, even though he knew it was useless, what he did was done.

"Why? Because I wasn't ready? Because I believe in waiting until I'm at least legal or with the person I'm going to be with forever?" Marley asked, trying not to choke on her own tears.

"I'm sorry, I just, but I'm a guy and we kind of need that stuff that you don't want give every so often." Jake said and Marley felt like he ripped her heart out.

"I can't believe this! You told me you would never cheat on me!"

"That didn't stop you from kissing Ryder." Jake added and Marley sighed, thinking of Ryder.

"Stop. You know that I didn't cheat on you. Ever. Ryder kissed me and was it my fault that you relied on his help for a valentines day gift? It is my fault that you took advantage of him, not caring about how he felt?" Marley asked, defending Ryder.

"Right. Whatever. Bree gave me what I want. The physical and the emotional. She opened up to me in so many ways that you never could." Jake said.

"I just.. can't believe this!" Marley said. She couldn't believe she's been so blinded, why did she feel sorry after Ryder kissed her and why did she feel so guilty now? She wasn't ready now, why could this be her fault? And Ryder kissed her only because he loved her the way Jake couldn't. This wasn't her fault.

Jake rolled his eyes. "So what now?" Jake asked.

"We're done. I should have expected this though, considering who you are." Marley said and Jake didn't like where this was going.

"And what is that?" Jake asked, angrily.

"A Puckerman! A womanizer! A cheater! A heartbreaker! You're no better than your brother!" Marley said as she continued to cry.

"Whatever. I never really liked you anyway. Like anyone would date a girl like you. You don't put out and your not sexy or likeable! Good luck finding someone who'd give real or even fake love like me!" Jake screamed as he went back to have more fun with Bree, leaving Marley broken and in tears.

Why had she been so stupid? She and Jake had been having problems for a little while now, the only thing was she didn't want to admit that things weren't working. Sometimes she feared those very things that Jake said, that nobody would love her… or fake love her like Jake did,

Marley didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do was go home, lock herself in her bedroom and cry. She was hurt and she didn't know what to do; Jake had broken her.

* * *

Ryder walked by after going to his locker, he heard crying and wondered what happened. He heard them before. So he grabbed his things and walked towards the sound and found Marley on the floor in tears.

"Marley." Ryder spoke and Marley looked up, still crying with her eyes soaked in tears, red and puffy. She was so sad. She had never felt like this before.

"What happened?" Ryder asked her as she continued to cry.

"Jake. Cheated. Bree." Marley choked out as she continued to cry and Ryder sighed. He couldn't believe it, he wanted to hurt Jake so bad for hurting Marley, but he knew she needed someone right now. Someone who loved her.

Ryder took his bag off and put it on the floor as he got on the floor next to Marley and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly in his arms as she cried. "Shh." Ryder coaxed, but she was broken; Jake had broken the sweet and amazing person and spirt Marley was.

"I got you." Ryder said as he began to hug her in embrace. She needed the love so much.

"Nobody loves me." Marley mumbled.

"That's not true." Ryder said.

"Jake only pretended to love me. He said nobody could love someone like me and he's right." Marley cried.

"Marley, how could anyone not love you? You're pretty, smart, kind to everyone, and you actually care about everyone, I think even more than you do yourself. Anyone would be lucky to be given the chance to be with you and love you." Ryder said and he could feel Marley get comfortable in his arms as she wrapped on of her arms around his.

"Marley lots of people love you. Your mom, your friends in Glee Club, and Me." Ryder whispered and Marley smiled for a second.

"How could you love someone like me?" Marley asked.

"Because the way I see it, your perfect." Ryder said as he gave her a kiss on her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"It hurts. Help me." Marley said, she didn't know what else to say or think about this other than it hurt.

"I'll sing to you." Ryder said and Marley nodded.

There was no real music playing, but Ryder believed in his mind there was so he could sing the song to her.

[Ryder]

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes_

Marley likes it as she starts to hold on Ryder tighter as she loves the feeling of being safe in his arms. She likes how he sings to her and wants to sing with him. She takes a breath and begins to sing the next few lyrics.

[Marley]

_I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake_

Ryder smiles as Marley stops crying and begins to sing with him. And then the chorus comes and their voices combine.

[Marley]

_'Cause I am your lady  
_

[Ryder]

_And I am your man  
Whenever you reach for me_

[Marley & Ryder]

_I'll do all that I can  
_  
[Marley]

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
_

[Marley & Ryder]

_That all ends when I'm with you_

Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away

[Ryder]

_Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side_

[Marley]

_'Cause I am your lady  
_

[Ryder]

_And I am your man  
Whenever you reach for me_

[Marley & Ryder]

_I'll do all that I can  
_

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

[Ryder]

_The sound of your heart beating  
_

[Marley]

_Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
_

[Marley & Ryder]

_Is light years away_

[Marley]

_'Cause I am your lady_

_And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me_

[Marley & Ryder]

I'll do all that I can

_We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love._

Marley and Ryder stare at each other as they both finish singing, Marley smiles. Why didn't she realize before that Ryder loved her the most? He was the one who did everything for her valentines day. The one who always made her feel special and like she was beautiful and amazing. The one who helped her with her eating disorder. The one who kept his distance even when it hurt for her. The one who has always and will always love her, Ryder Lynn loves Marley Rose more than anyone.

Marley leaned closer to Ryder and soon they were kissing, Ryder put his hands on her cheeks as she put one arm around his neck. Marley should have known that Jake was trouble and that Ryder was the angel that would give her love, endless love.

"What was that for?" Ryder asked as they leaned back, ending the kiss.

"For always loving me and being there for me even though I was stupid enough to think that Jake was the one, when really… it was you." Marley told him.

"Marley Rose, I would wait for you forever if I had to."

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer." She added as they kissed again.

* * *

**This was written in honor of Ryley week! Yay!**

**This is the first time I've taken part in one of these weekly fanfiction things but I'm excited it about it!**

**For Sunday! It was Dream Duet and I think it would be beautiful if Marley and Ryder sang this song together as a duet. :) But I'd settle for one singing to the other as well.**

**The song was, "The Power Of Love" by Celine Dion. **

**I hope you liked this and if you have a prompt or whatever for Ryley week, let me know and I'll check it out! **

**And I'll be posting one everyday so look out for them! **

**For those that read my stories, sorry it's been a long week I've been tired and if I don't update again this week again, I'll be busy with Ryley week stuff, but hopefully I get more time to write those!**

**Anyway! Happy RYLEY WEEK!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
